Farid and Meggie
by mangomelon4
Summary: As you can tell it's about Meggie and Farid, This is my first story. No spoilers please!:D


**Hey guys, ummmm this is my first fan fiction so it may suck. No spoilers pls, thnx:D oh and by the way its about meggie and Farid(the cutest couple ever, obviously) :D please rate and comment. (:**

**FARID'S POV:**

"You will come won't you?" I took her hands and gently kissed them. She smiled at me once more before I let go, her gorgeous blue eyes never leaving me, danced as moonlight hit them. I wanted to stay with her forever, to hold her in my arms and never let go but nobody would ever understand how I feel about Meggie other than myself. Possibly she felt the same way about me, I remembered the first time she had tried to talk to me, I hated her, I hated her guts and now look at me. I started laughing at the thought of that, I kept laughing until I saw Meggie giving me an awkward look and before i could make a bigger fool of myself I smiled and said, "Maybe you should stay with us for a while -- Dustfinger and me I mean! That old man is crazy. You don't go playing games with the dead!", and then i turned around and ran, smiling like i just saw heaven.

**MEGGIE'S POV: **

I leaned against the wall of Minerva's house and very slowly slid down to the ground thinking only about Farid, his touch, his taste, his smell, the way he starts smiling like a little boy with a secret when he gets embarrassed. I loved every single thing about him and now I know he likes me back...at least I hope he does. Fenoglio interrupted all my thoughts by calling my name, "Meggie, what are you doing down there? Has the boy gone? What did he want? Standing there in the dark with you, boys now days!"

I stood up and followed Fenoglio up the stairs while he told a story about how him and how his wife were never allowed to stay together after dark, except i wasn't really listening, I was just hearing for I was listening to something in my heart which was much more important.

The sound of Fenoglio's voice calling my name woke me up, interrupting my wonderful dream. "What is it Fenoglio?" I pulled the covers over my head and turned around, not wanting to get up. "Dustfinger is waiting downstairs, he says he needs to talk to you, I told him you were sleeping but he says it's important and he won't leave until you speak to him." I jumped up and ran down the stairs in a complete mess, the covers of the bed trailing behind me.

"Good morning Meggie, about time you woke up." Dustfinger said with an angry look on his face. "so are you going to tell me where you're hiding the boy?"

"What??"

"Well...?"

"What do you mean by, where am I hiding the boy?"

"Where's Farid?"

I was scared now, "You mean he didn't return last night?" Dusfinger's expression changed, "No, actually he didn't and I was sure he came here to meet you."

"Are you going to go search for him?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'm coming with you! Wait here." I quickly ran up the stairs and told Fenoglio where I was going but not why and i came back downstairs without waiting for his reply for I knew what his reply would be.

Dustfinger and I walked around for what seemed like forever. Dustfinger did not talk to me even once which made me really angry but my mind was else where. "Let's rest here for a while, shall we?" he asked.

"ummmm, yeah sure." we sat under a shady tree. "You really like him don't you?" Dustfinger asked with a smile. I didn't reply I just smiled back. "I'll take that as a yes." We sat for a while longer silently until Dustfinger stood up and said, "You sit here alright, I'm going to go a little farther and trust me, you won't be able to keep up." and with that he walked away. I got really bored after a while and decided to take a walk and plus Dustfinger won't mind if I stay nearby the tree.

**(: and obviously she got lost if you hadn't guessed by now:) **

I'm so stupid why I had to take a walk! It was really dark now and i was tired, hungry and scared. I felt as if I was walking in circles, the sky started to rumble as dark clouds came out. "Dustfinger!" I screamed for what seemed like the millionth time. My dress got stuck on a thorn in the ground and i fell. "Meggie?" a soft, quiet voice called.

"Dustfinger?" I started smiling, "was that you?" I quickly got off of the ground and started looking around until I saw a limp body on the dirt, at first I couldn't identify who it was because I couldn't see but as soon as the clouds uncovered the moon I instantly knew who it was. "Farid!" there were knots in my stomach I was happy yet scared, scared because there was blood all over his pants and some of his shirt.

**FARRID'S POV:**

"Meggie?" that seemed like the only word I could manage to get out of my mouth right now. I started breathing harder than usual, "I'm..."I was interrupted by Meggie, "shhhhhh, everything's going to be alright." You could see her face transforming from worried to scared and then back to worry as it started raining. There was nothing in the world I wanted to do more than kiss her right here so late at night while it was raining but judging by the condition i was in right now I wouldn't even be able to get up. She tried speaking calmly and tried to keep the fear out of her voice, "ummmm, I'm going to try to move you under a tree or a large rock to keep you from the rain, alright?"

I nodded as she stood up and struggled to pull me under the nearest tree; it took a short period of time since the nearest tree was only about a couple centimeters away. Meggie put my head on her lap and played with my curly hair until I went to sleep, when i woke up in the morning the first thing I realized was that meggie wasn't sitting next to me anymore. I put my palms to the ground and kept trying to lift my head until I finally sat up, my back ached and I couldn't feel my legs. Then out of nowhere I heard a girl singing, the girl came out from behind a tree and knelt down to the ground to pick something up, her singing was almost as pretty as she was. The girl stood up and put her waist long black hair behind her ears, she jumped over a log and saw me, instantly her singing stopped but she kept on walking towards me. I felt my face becoming hot as she sat down right next to me, "Hello" she smiled. I didn't reply, her eyes went down my body and she nodded, "Did you get into a fight?"

I realized how rude I was being and quickly replied, "Yes... how do you know?"

"There are scratches all over you." she opened a large pocket in her belt and took out a bottle filled with some green stuff, "can I take a look?"

"No...I mean yes...what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you!" she folded my pants up and instantly muttered a swear word as she shut her eyes, "ow that has got to hurt!" She opened her eyes slowly and gently touched the large scratch with her index finger.

"Owwwww!! That hurts!!" she gave me a look, "shhhh, and stop moving." there was a small red towel in her belt and I wasn't sure if it was blood or just naturally red. She poured the green liquid on it and gently pressed the towel against my leg, I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming. It felt as if there was fire within my body that refused to go out, i shut my eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep.

**MEGGIES POV:**

I made my way around a big tree and found Farid sitting against a tree eating an apple, laughing along with an extremely pretty girl. I felt left out and jealous as i kept staring at them laughing as if they've never laughed before. Farid spotted me from the corner of his eye and yelled my name, "Meggie! Where have you been all day? I was so worried!"

"I was just looking for a route back to the road and... I found one."

"That's really great but you didn't need to Elina here knows this forest really well and she said that she would guide us home and plus I know this forest well enough."

I sat down with them, "Sorry, I thought you wouldn't be able to make it all the way there so...yeah." I tried really hard not to show how uncomfortable I felt.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, my leg is almost healed! I can't feel it right now but in about an hour or 2 I'll be able to walk...just not as straight as usual though."

"Really? How come?"

"This is Elina" Farid pointed at the girl, "She healed my leg with some sort of medicine."

"Hey!" cried the extremely pretty girl, Elina. I just smiled and said hello back.

Me, Farid and the extremely pretty girl, Elina talked for a while and i realized that she was actually nice! This Elina offered me an apple and being the nice person i am, i kindly accepted and ate the apple. We kept talking until it got kind of dark, we all paused for a second thinking about another topic to bring up when Farid broke the ice by saying "I think i can walk now!"

"Try," said Elina

"Okay..." Farid stood up and stumbled, but slowly...very slowly started walking. Elina smiled as if Farid was her son and just took his first step.

"You guys think that we can get home now?"

"You're right Meggie! I almost forgot, Dustifinger must be so worried right now! Did you get to talk to him?"

"Yeah I did, He actually brought me to the forest to come look for you! And I kind of lost him and stumbled across you, and I completely forgot to ask, what happened to you in the first place?"

**AND SO THEY TALKED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO FARID ON THE LONG WALK HOME...liking it so far? pls comment!!**

**FARID'S POV:**

"Bye Farid and Meggie!" Elina said...again. Then she did something completely unexpected, she gave me a hug! I felt my face turning as hot as i felt as she let go. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Meggie looking as surprised as me. Good. "You have to visit me soon!" she said...for what hopefully is the last time. Then she turned around and left. Meggie came and stood beside me, "Look Farid, I know the way to Feniglio's from here and...Well I think I should go. Now.

"What? No! You have to ATLEAST stay for the night! And it's so late already!" I was mad.

Meggie looked down at the dirt as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, "Farid, I'm sorry"

"For what?" I noticed a tear falling to the ground, which tore me up; I hate it when I see a girl cry!

"I didn't notice I came in between Elina..."

"What? What does Elina have to do with this?" And then I understood, "Meggie, I am not with Elina! You mean the world to me, you are the only person I have in this world except for Dustfinger and now I realized that I'm going to lose him!" I swallowed a lump in my throat, I can't cry! Whatever I do I cannot cry! "And I don't want to lose you too."

**MEGGIE'S POV: **

I felt foolish for crying, it seemed so childish. I looked up and felt a raindrop hitting me on the forehead, I faced Farid and I then realized how much I loved him! I meant the world to him and I'm all he has got, whatever I do, I cannot leave Farid.

It began raining really hard, that I could barely see. Farid pushed me to the wall and slammed his palm against the brick he then gave me a kiss...a very hard kiss as if I was walking away. His lips were pushing against mine with complete passion. "I...I love you...Meggie," he whispered in my ear and it all felt so right! I know he meant what he said and he showed he truly meant it by giving me another hard long kiss.

**THE END:D PLS COMMENT!!**


End file.
